☆Beautiful♡
by acseisks
Summary: Que pasaria si shaoran fuera un millonario casa fortunas, arrogante y guapo, y su nuevo objetivo fuera sakura kinomoto una joven multimillonaria y algo... descuidada con su apariencia?... pesimo summary! lo se!solo entren y lean! se los ruego!
1. Chapter 1

"**_Beautiful"_**

**-by acseisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente loo personajes d ccs no m pertecen son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shao! El es mió mió mió! Ah! Y si unos personajes sin serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son

_**Introducción**_

-Demonios! -exclamo furiosa una mujer

-señora tranquilícese -un hombre vestido de traje trato de calmarla

-como quieres que me tranquilice! –le grito la mujer

-señora ya nada podemos hacer, le recomiendo que se tran…

-no puedo creer que ese desgraciado me aya hecho esto! –grito con furia- porque a mi! Y dime… -miro al hombre al parecer su abogado- a quien le dio mi fortuna?

-a la familia Kinomoto, señora Yelan, al parecer su padre tenia una gran amistad con ellos…

-Kinomoto? –pregunto Yelan- de las empresas Kinomoto?

-si señora una de las familias mas adineradas de Japón…

-mi padre le dio mi fortuna a otra familia, que ya era rica, hizo mas rica a otra familia!

-si señora Li, esa familia al igual que la suya son una de las familias mas adineradas de Asia…

-aja? –le miro con interés Yelan Li- cuéntame mas de esa familia

-bueno, el presidente de las empresas es Fujitaka Kinomoto, un hombre muy gentil, su señora esposa murió hace 3 años, tiene 2 hijos, el mayor Touya Kinomoto un pequeño de 13 años de carácter fuerte y muy maduro para su edad y por ultimo la menor la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto tiene 6 años y es una niña muy dulce, inocente y mas despistada que la mayoría.

-excelente, gracias señor Koi, puede retirarse

El abogado le obedeció y se retiro de la oficina de Yelan Li.

Yelan Li una mujer avariciosa, siempre pensando en como aumentar los ceros en su cuenta bancaria, una mujer fría, de cabellos negros largos, normalmente recogidos en una cola de caballo, ojos oscuros y penetrantes, piel pálida y facciones duras, una mujer que con tan sola verla inspira miedo y respeto a la vez .

Realmente no podía creerlo, ciertamente había sentido felicidad al enterarse que su padre había muerto, con la herencia su fortuna aumentaría 10 veces, seria la mujer mas poderosa de todo oriente, pero, todo eso se vino abajo cuando su abogado le informo que su herencia, su fortuna! La había heredado otra familia! Y a ella **su **hija solo le había dejado 2 estupidas mansiones en el occidente! Pero ya verían! Recuperaría su fortuna! Si eso haría!

-Wong! -llamo la mujer

-señora? -el mayordomo entro a la habitación

-llama a mi hija, Fuutie –le ordeno

Después de unos minutos una pequeña de aproximadamente 11 años, de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color, entro a la habitación.

-me mando a llamar madre? –pregunto la niña

-si Fuutie (acseisks: noc si escribe así, si m equivoko corríjanme), siéntate –la niña obedeció- dentro de un mes iras a Japón

-Japón! Madre, porque! –exclamo la pequeña

-iras a Japón y harás que Touya Kinomoto se enamore de ti…

-Pero madre! porque!

- porque yo lo digo! – le dijo con dureza

-si madre –respondió la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En el living 3 niñas todas castañas esperaban nerviosas a que su hermana saliera y les contara el porque su madre la había mandado a llamar…

-porque tardara tanto? –pregunto impaciente al parecer la mayor

-que habrá hecho? –pregunto otra

-la castigaron?- preguntaba la mas pequeña mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

- tal vez mama descubrió nuestra bromita

-shhhh… cállense –les callo la mayor de las 3 hermanas- ahí viene

La otra hermana, Fuutie entro al living con la mirada baja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

-Fuutie que paso? – les dijo la mayor al verla tan triste

-Que te dijo mama?

-me dijo que…… me voy a Japón! –sollozo

-como que te vas? –gritaron las 3 en unísono

-nuestra madre quiere que vaya y haga que un chico se enamore de mi! – volvió a sollozar

-pero para… para que? –pregunto la mas pequeña triste al saber q su hermana se iría

-noo! –Fuutie empezó a llorar- no me quiero ir! Faren (acseisks: tampoco se como se como se escribe jeje)! No me quiero ir!

Faren, la mayor de las 4 hermanas, abrazo a Fuutie tratando de consolarla mientras las otras 2 hermanas se retiraba tristes a sus habitaciones. Faren consoló a Fuutie hasta que se quedo dormida y la llevo a su habitación, como su madre podía hacerle eso a Fuutie?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xxxx 11años después xxxX

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Eres una completa inútil! -Grito furiosa Yelan- como pudiste ser tan inútil!

-pero madre yo…!

-la misión era sencilla Fuutie! –le grito- lo que tenias que hacer era que Touya Kinomoto se enamorara de ti!

-lo se madre! y lo siento! pero yo no…

-Fuera! –le hecho Yelan- vete! Lárgate! Me estorbas!

Fuutie salio de de la habitación con la cabeza baja y unos pequeñas lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. Yelan se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla del escritorio, masajeo sus sienes…

-Xiao-Lang! - llamo Yelan a su hijo menor

-si madre? me llamaba? –pregunto entrando un joven de cabellos chocolates, ojos ámbar y facciones duras

-Xiao-Lang recoge tus cosas, mañana sales para Japón –le ordeno- harás que la menor de los Kinomoto se enamore de ti para después robarle su fortuna

-de acuerdo – el ambarino sonrió con maldad - me retiro a empacar mis cosas madre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Xiao-Lang caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del aeropuerto con las maletas es sus manos, caminaba con una sonrisa maliciosa acababa de llegar a Japón y conocería a Sakura Kinomoto la mocosa a la cual le rompería el corazón en mil pedazos para poder robarle toda su fortuna

-"Sakura Kinomoto, prepárate para olvidarte de todos tus millones y de tu felicidad, porque serás mía"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

NDA: Hola! Si ya se ya se la intro esta aburrida, pero mas adelante tratare, hare todo lo posible para animarlo! Esq soy un pokitito dramatika jeje, hesta hitoria se m ocurrio viendo una peli! Y m parecio buena idea usar la base d la peli para hacer el fic, aclaro q todo lo q esta aki es idea mia! Sacado d mi pekeña y tonta cabecita! Y xfa tenganme compasión! Soy nueva y hace muxo q no leo un fic! Pero esq eh estado corta d tiempo!


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Beautiful"**_

**-by acseisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente loo personajes d ccs no m pertecen son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shao! El es mió mió mió! Ah! Y si unos personajes si serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son mas adelante

_**Capitulo 1**_

Un joven castaño oscuro de ojos ámbar tan penetrantes que pareciera que pudieran atravesarte con tan solo una mirada, entraba a las instalaciones de la Universidad de Tomoeda, tendría que estudiar ahí durante su estadía en Japón, recorría los pasillos de la enorme universidad con tranquilidad, hasta que…

-Xiao-Lang! –una voz masculina se dejo escuchar por todo el pasillo- espera!

El castaño de quedo de piedra maldiciendo su suerte en voz baja, mientras el autor de la voz corría hacia el agitando su mano en alto…

-Hiraguizawa –mascullo el castaño al ver al dueño de la voz, un joven de cabellos negro azulado y unos ojos azules que expresaban cierto misterio

-Xiao cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Eriol? –le dijo Hiraguizawa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ponía su mano el hombro del ambarino

-y yo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames Xiao? –le dijo Xiao-Lang de forma fría mientras quitaba la mano del ojiazul de su hombro- a que viniste?

-uuuuuuuyyyyyy, perdón! Y yo que cuando me entere que estabas en Japón corrí a buscarte, para que no estuvieras solito – le contesto dramático el ojiazul- no me quieres! Me odias!...

-ye déjate de idioteces Hiragizawa – Li miro fríamente a Eriol que hacia todo una escenita haciendo que todos los estudiantes que pasaban los voltearan a ver extrañados

-ok! y que te trae por Japón, Xiao-Lang? o mejor en Japonés: Shaoran, aunque me gusta más Xiao-Lang pero Shaoran también es bonito…

-ya cállate –le ordeno Shaoran

-uf! Que humor! Bueno ya, que haces en Japón?

-mi madre me ordeno que hiciera que una mocosa se enamore de mi –le contesto- hablando de eso, sabes donde esta la preparatoria Seijou?

-Siii, Vamos? –le pregunto animado el ojiazul a lo que es castaño asintió con la cabeza

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaoran y Eriol estaban parados frente a un gran edificio rodeado de unos hermosos jardines, alumnos caminaban de un lado a otro del edificio, y las chicas que observaban al par se sonrojaban y reían entre si, y tenían razón para hacerlo Shaoran y Eriol eran unos ejemplares de hombres, muy guapos a decir verdad, cuerpos atléticos, rostros perfectos, ojos hermosos, con sonrisas que podrían hacer que cualquier chica cayera a sus pies, no existía mujer alguna que se resistiera a sus encantos, pero siempre hay una excepción, verdad?

-aquí estamos! Preparatoria Seijou – dijo animadamente Hiraguizawa- y cual es el nombre de la chica que caerá bajo tus encantos? –le pregunto Eriol

-ah?..eh.. Saku… -el ambarino fue interrumpido por los gritos de una joven que corría hacia ellos

-Eriol! –Gritaba la joven que corría hacia ellos

-Tomoyo – Eriol sonrió al verla, una joven de cabellos negros, tez pálida, ojos amatistas, una joven hermosa- como esta mi princesa?

-muy bien gracias – le respondió Tomoyo dándole un beso en los labios- y mi príncipe azul? Que tal se ah portado?

-perfectamente mi dulce prinse…

-cof… cof -tosió Xiao-lang incomodo ante la escena – ejem… sigo aquí por si no lo han notado

- oh lo siento – se disculpo sonrojada la amatista- tu debes ser Shaoran Li?

- si –le contesto- me podría decir donde puedo encontrar a…. Sakura Kinomoto?

- si claro! Ella es mi mejor amiga –sonrió la amatista- oh! discúlpeme, Tomoyo Daidouji mucho gust…

-jajajajajaja - rio Eriol- la chica es Sakura! Jajaja

- de que demonios te ríes? –le pregunto Shaoran

-Sakura Kinomoto la chica mas fea que eh visto! –se burlo Eriol- es horrible!

-Eriol! –le reprendió Tomoyo- no digas eso!

-ya…ya… perdón –se disculpo el ojiazul

-no puede estas tan mal? O si? –pregunto el ambarino viendo a Eriol

-júzgala tu mismo –le contesto Hiraguizawa

-eh? –Li le miro confundido

-tras de ti –le respondió el ojiazul

Xiao-Lang se volteo para ver a una chica que aparentemente corría hacia ellos, era una joven de larga cabellera castaña oscura recogida en una cola de caballo, piel blanca, ojos claros, muy bonita a decir verdad…

-pero que dices Hiraguizawa, esa chica no es nada fea –comento Li

-ella no tonto! –le dio un golpe en la cabeza- es la fea que viene atrás de ella!

-que? Donde? –pregunto Shaoran tratando de verla, hasta que su vista se fijo en la otra chica- AAAAAHHHH! $#& (acseisks: que! Ni modo que voy a poner mi precioso vocabulario en el fic, o si?)

Frente a el una chica de cabellos castaños casi dorados recogidos es una cola baja muy mal hecha, anteojos fondo de botella lo cuales eran prácticamente mas grandes que la cabeza de la chica, usaba el uniforme de la preparatoria MUY diferente a las demás la falda azul oscuro la llevaba unas 2 manos arriba del tobillo,(acseisks: cabe decir q ni las monjas lo usan tan bajo, esperen, si lo usan asi!) la blusa blanca perfectamente acomodada al igual que la corbata azul, y finalmente sobre ella un sweeter **HORRIBLE** de lana con colores que ni combinaban, el sweeter le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las caderas, de verdad y era un espanto de chica

_-"porque ami!" –_pensaba Li- _porque yo! Porque no podía ser bonita! Porque una tan fea!..."_

-shaoran? Yuju… shaoran! –Eriol le pasaba la mana frente a la cara tratando de hacerlo reaccionar

-eh…si…aja…eh… mucho gusto Shaoran Li –se presento

-Sakura Kinomoto –le dijo sin mucha importancia, la joven se volteo y comenzó a charlar con Tomoyo- un momento –dijo volteándolo a ver- Shaoran Li? De empresas Li?

-si, veo que a oído hablar de mi – respondió con una sonrisa, seductora?

-si, como no haberlo –comento- eres Shaoran Li el heredero de toda la fortuna Li, según tengo entendido el próximo año comenzaras a hacerte cargo de las empresas

-si y tu eres Sakura Kinomoto la hija menor del gran empresario Fujitaka Kinomoto

-si –le contesto secamente-no sabia que usted y Eriol se conocían…

-eh… si nos cono… -Shaoran no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Eriol

-somos primos! –grito el ojiazul abrazando a Xiao-Lang- verdad primito querido?

-Hiraguizawa aléjate de mi –le amenazo el ambarino- ahora

-nosotras nos vamos tenemos clases –sonrió Tomoyo cogiendo del brazo a Sakura para entrar al edificio

_-"Shaoran Li, un hombre arrogante, mujeriego, y un casa fortunas, definitivamente el no trae nada bueno" –_pensaba Kinomoto entrando a su salón de clases- "_conozco sus intenciones conmigo y no permitiré que se me acerque…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Eriol y Shaoran, estaban sentados en un café platicando, Erio reía abiertamente ante la terrible suerte que tenia su querido primo, mientras que Shaoran solo se lamentaba una y otra vez por su terrible desgracia….

-por todos los dragones chinos! Es fea! –Reprochaba Shaoran- porque mi madre tenia que escoger a una tan fea? Porque? Eh? Porque no podía ser una modelo o inclusive sin pedir mucho, una chica bonita!

-jajaja vamos Xiao-Lang –reía Eriol- no es para tanto ella es…

-que no es para tanto? Que no es para tanto! –decía casi al borde de la histeria- ya le viste la cara! o el cuerpo? o la ropa! Es un desastre!

-es cierto pero te aseguro que encontraras muchas cosas buenas en ella –le aseguraba el ojiazul tratando de ya no reír

-aja? Como que? –pregunto incrédulo- porque no creo que tenga algo bueno…

-dices eso porque la acabas de conocer –dijo Eriol con tono de "elemental…"- yo la conozco mejor que tu, ella es la mejor amiga de mi dulce princesa, y te puedo decir que estoy completamente seguro que Sakura Kinomoto tiene muchas cosas ocultas que te pueden hacer cambiar de opinión…

-ver para creer Hiragizawa –dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo del la silla- hasta no ver, no creer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

En clase de matemática Sakura prácticamente dormía en su asiento que estaba al lado de gran ventana del salón de clases, realmente estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y aunque no quisiera admitirla gran parte de ellos tenían que ver con Shaoran Li, no sabia el porque, pero realmente le había llamado la atención, lo debía de admitir era un chico realmente guapo y sentía cierta atracción hacia el, pero una cara bonita y unos ojos ámbar no hiban a ser suficientes para conquistarla…

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño papel que golpeo su cabeza, recogió el papel y lo leyó: "Sakura te diste cuenta? Al parecer Li se ah fijado en ti, por favor no lo eches a perder", seguro y había sido Tomoyo quien se lo había enviado, miro a un lado para encontrarse con una Tomoyo que le miraba con ojos suplicantes, Sakura rió bajo al ver a la expresión de su amiga.

Las clases terminaron, Sakura y Tomoyo salían de las instalaciones de la preparatoria seijou…

-pero Tomoyo solo son imaginaciones tuyas – repetía Sakura como por 10º vez y por mas que lo repitiera sus palabras le entraba por un oído y le salían por otro a su amiga

-que no lo son Sakura! –Contestaba Tomoyo con voz chillona- yo se perfectamente cuando un chico se interesa en una chica, y Li esta claramente interesado en ti Sakurita

-pero Tomoyo por si no me has visto, soy fea! Que chico se fijaría en mi? – decía Sakura

- en 1º lugar Shaoran Li se fijo en ti! –Tomoyo hablaba rápidamente- y en 2º lugar tu no eres fea! Eres hermosa! Te ves fea porque tu lo quieres así, y no se porque te ocultas bajo esa….

Sakura rodó sus ojos, ¿acaso Tomoyo no se cansaba de repetirle una y otra vez, el mismo discurso a cada oportunidad que tenia, Sakura miro al frente para encontrase con el chico que tanto había perturbado sus pensamientos y había hecho que su mejor amiga, no cerrara la boca en todo el día…

-Li –mascullo la joven Kinomoto al ver al joven de ojos ámbar en la salida de la preparatoria- que hace acá?

-y esta con Eriol! –se entusiasmo la amatista para empezar a correr hacia ellos jalando a Sakura

-como esta mi dulce princesa? –saludo el ojiazul a la amatista con un suave beso

-muy bien y mi príncipe se ah portado bien? –sonrió Tomoyo rodeando el cuello Eriol con sus delicados brazos- porque eso espero

-claro que si mi princesita hermosa –respondió dándole otro beso

-chicos dejen la miel para otro momento, recuerden que no están solos –les dijo Sakura señalándose así misma y a Li

-siempre son así cuando están juntos? –le pregunto Xiao-Lang a Sakura

-siempre –suspiro la joven- a veces y me provocan nauseas

-jajaja si ya se a que te refieres –rió el ambarino

-bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos –se despidió Tomoyo- Eriol tiene que acompañarme a hacer unas compras –explico arrastrando a Eriol

-eh si si, lo que ella dijo –Eriol empezó a caminar rápidamente con Tomoyo hacia su auto

-algo se tienen… -empezó a decir Sakura al ver en comportamiento tan extraño de su amiga

-entre manos ese par –le siguió el ambarino que también se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento

-y no es nada bueno –suspiro Sakura bajando la cabeza con resignación- que estarán planeando?

-no lo se –respondió Li para luego sonreír hipócrita- y como estas?

-"_hipócrita, no me dejare caer, vamos Sakura! Se ruda!"_ –pensaba la esmeralda para luego decir- pues la verdad, hace unos minutos estaba muy bien –respondió con una sonrisa fingida

-y porque ya no? –pregunto Li ya sabiendo la respuesta que le iba a dar la joven

-porque estaba de maravilla, hasta que llegas tu –respondió fríamente- acaso no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?

-que mejor que hacer que venir a ver un ángel como tu -respondió galante- _"me voy a ir al infierno por decir tantas mentiras_" –pensaba el ambarino

-vamos Li no finjas, se perfectamente que no estas aquí porque quieres, solo vienes detrás de el dinero

-porque lo dices? –pregunto- debes de dejar de ser tan desconfiada pequeña, no todas las personas están contigo solo por tu dinero

-vamos Li dime ¿a que viniste? –pregunto la esmeralda ya cansada de lis intentos del ambarino por conquistarla, cosa que no va a lograr

-bueno… -dijo resignado ante en trato de la joven, pero eso no iba a ser suficiente, Shaoran Li siempre logra lo que quiere- sabes que mañana es sábado…?

-noooo, martes! –respondió con sarcasmo- obvio que se, soy fea pero no tonta

-bueno perdón, no se enoje -se disculpo- _"si claro Hiragizawa, la fea tiene muchas cosas buenas!"_ –pensaba sarcásticamente- como sabrás el sábado se va inaugurar un parque de diversiones en Tokio?

-eh si… que con eso? –pregunto curiosa, sin darse cuenta de las intensiones del ambarino (acseisks:duh! ni yo soy tan despistada!)  
-solo quería ver si sabias –respondió con una sonrisa- para llevarte

-que! –se exalto

-pasare por ti a las 8 a.m. –el ambarino sonrió triunfante

-no esper…

-ya me tengo que ir –le interrumpió para salir corriendo- no lo olvides, mañana a las 8! –grito a lo lejos dejando a la castaña sin palabras- _"Shaoran Li, eres todo un genio" –_se alabo así mismo caminado hacia Eriol que lo esperaba afuera

-"me invito a salir? Una cita" –se cuestionaba Sakura un poco sonrojada- _"no Sakura no seas tonta! Solo trata de robarte…!"_

_-_Sakura! –la voz de una chica que corría hacia ella, interrumpió sus pensamientos-ese…ese era Shaoran? –pregunto con entrecortadamente por la corrida que había hecho

-sipi –respondió volteándola a ver- lo conoces?

-no te conté? es mi primo! –sonrió la pelinegra de ojos rubíes

-no no sabia -sonrió la ojiverde- y… vienen por ti? o nos vamos juntas?

-vamonos juntas –respondió sonriente- tengo ganas de caminar…

-esperamos a Tommy? –pregunto Kinomoto

-noo que nos alcance además… -sonrió picara la pelinegra, empezando a caminar- quiero ser la primera en enterarme!

- enterarte de que? –le pregunto

-de que fue lo que te pidió mi primo –sonrio- porque solo alcanse a oir un… "mañana a las 8" así que dime Sakurita que va a pasar mañana a las 8

-emmm, ehhh… -tarmudeo- _"vamos piensa Sakura! Algo tienes que inventar! Tu conoces a Mei-Ling y sabes cual será su reacción pero ella es su prima! Y si el le cuenta y ella se entera que mentí me va a decapitar!"_- pensaba para si- me invito a salir –suspire dandose por vencida

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito Mei-Ling haciendo que Sakura se tapara los oidos con fuerza- lo sabia! Lo sabia! –gritaba Mei saltando de un lado a otro- mi instinto no podía fallar! Obvio que no podía soy Li Mei-Ling y yo nunca me equivoco!

-que paso Mei? –pregunto Tomoyo apareciendo tras Sakura

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! –se asusto Sakura- no vuelvas a hacer eso Tomoyo! me asustaste

-jajaja, perdón –se disculpo- y mei que paso? Cual es el chisme?

-es uno muy kawaii! –sonrió Mei-Ling – lo que paso fue que mi primito…

-que su primo es Shaoran Li! –dijo rápidamente Sakura tapándole la boca mei- verdad mei?

-nooo! Lo que paso fue que -volvió a decir quitándose la mano de Sakura que le tapaba la boca- mi primo invito a Sakura a salir mañana!

-AAAAHHH! –grito emocionada Tomoyo- enserio!

-siiiiiiiii! –contesto mei-ling- Sakura tiene una cita!

-eh… chicas no es una cita –aclaro la ojiverde

-claro que es una cita! –gritaron las 2 chicas en unísono

Tomoyo y Mei-Ling soñaban emocionadas de cómo seria la cita, mientras que Sakura a un lado de ellas con una enorme gota en la nuca miraba sonrojada a sus amigas

Unas 2 cuadras delante de ellas, se escondían 2 jóvenes que observaban atentos la escena que hacían las 3 chicas frente a ellos

-perece que tu plan va a funcionar –comento el ojiazul que observaba atento a las chicas sin perder un solo detalle

-obviamente –comento sin modestia alguna- pronto Sakura Kinomoto estará en mis manos…

-pero Shao no crees que lo que haces es un poco cruel? –pregunto el ojiazul a su amigo

-yo solo sigo ordenes Hiragizawa –respondió viendo fijamente a la ojiverde

-y no se porque lo haces Shao, ya deberi…

-no me digas shao –le ordeno el ambarino

-Shao! –le molesto Eriol a Li como un niña pequeño

-madura Hiragizawa!

-uy si! Tu tan maduro que te caes del palo! –le siguió molestando

-ni tu madre te aguanta –murmuro enfadado el ambarino

-vamos Shao se que me amas! –grito sonriente el ojiazul con intensiones de hacer enfadar aun mas a su amigo, como amaba hacerlo enfadar!

-noooooooooooo!

-vamos dame un beso shao  -pidio Eriol acercándosele a Shaoran y tomándolo por los hombros

-Hiragizawa aléjate de mi! –le ordene Xiao-Lang tratando de separarse de el ojiazul

-se que te mueres por un beso mió! –dijo acercándose un poco mas

-Hiraguizawa!

-vamos, un be… -Eriol se quedo paralizado y al igual que Shaoran los colores se le subían con fuerza a la cabeza, al escuchar unas risas femeninas a un lado de ellos

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! –reían en unísono

-jajaja no sabia jajaja que…que jaja…que… tuvieras esos gustos Li –reía Sakura ante la escena frente a ella

-jajaja si Eriol jajaja –se burlo Tomoyo- si… si quieres te dejo el camino libre para que… jajaja… estés con Li, jajaja…

-JAJAJAJAJA –se burlaba con fuerza Mei-Ling- que dirá mi tía cuando se entere que… jajajaja, su hijo es GAY! JAJAJA

Shaoran y Eriol caminaban totalmente avergonzados detrás de las tres chicas que o paraban de burlarse de la escena que habían presenciado momentos antes

-_"me las pagaras Hiragizawa! De esta no te salvas!" _–pensaba decidido el ambarino

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura camina por los jardines de su mansión, amaba caminar en ellos son tan hermosos, árboles de cerezo por todos lados, una gran variedad de flores por todos lados, el pasto verde, la calida brisa que se sentía, ya estaba anocheciendo el cielo se llenaba de estrellas, seguramente una de las sirvientas aparecería en cualquier momento diciéndole que entrara a cenar, Sakura se sentó en una de las fuentes y se quedo observando su reflejo en el que solo veía a una chica fea, cabellos desarreglado, anteojos enormes, ojos verdes, mal vestida…

-_"mama estaría muy desilusionada si estuviera acá, no soy la chica que ella quería que fuera_" –pensaba tristemente la ojiverde observando su reflejo en el agua- _"no soy la chica bonita que ella quería que fuera, la eh desilusionado, perdóname mama!"_–bajo la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos- _"perdóname, lo siento tanto,se que esto no es lo que tu querías, pero tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que me lastimen! No quiero que me vean solo por mi dinero! No quiero, por eso prefiero ser fea! Para que no se me acerquen! Para que se alejen de mi! Para que no me vean! Para que no me lastimen! Para no enamorarme!" –una lagrima traviesa bajo por su mejilla- "porque el amor solo trae dolor verdad?..."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

N.D.A: Hola! Ya se que tarde muxo en escribir el 1º capitulo, pero esq, jejeje no tengo escusa, gomen nasai, el capitulo esta un poko aburrido y MUY corto, pero esq tengo buenas ideas d cosas que van a pasar pero nose como llegar a ellas, tengan pasiensia! Soy nueva en esto! Y como que fue raro lo d eriol y shao no, jaja aunq a mi m gusto, grax ali por la idea! Ah y si el final si tuvo un pokitito dramatiko pero para mi es imposible dejar el drama! Otra cosa esq recuerden este en un UA sin magia! Tambien kiero agradecer por los reviews! Y como buena niña los voy a contestar:

LulaBlack: hola! gracias x el review, y enserio leíste uno parecido? Que raro, y no puede ser mio xq este es el 1º q escribo, bueno tengo oto que debo seguir pero ese ya es ota historia

the.empty.heart: pues gracias por el review! Y claro q lo voy a continuar, si m acuerdo si!

Dokuro-chan: enserio? Pues gracias! Se siente bn que mi fic les guste!

LMUndine: jaja no creo que estes loca, me ah pasado muchas veces! Y yo tambien adoro los capts largos! Pero tenme paz! Que con el tiempo los are mas largos! Ahora solo soy una principiante!

Fallen Angel Yuri: enserio te gusta? Gracias! Y sabes yo soty casi como nueva aca! Llevo tiempo leyendo fics, pero antes d escribir ete fic ya llevaba como 2 meses sin entrar a la web! Mas bn sin tocar la p.c! fue too un martirio!

Eso es todo! Y tratare de actualizar mas rapido y hacerlo los capis mas largos!


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Beautiful"**_

**-by acseisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente loo personajes d ccs no m pertecen son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shao! El es mió mió mió! Ah! Y si unos personajes si serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son mas adelante

**_Capitulo 2_**

El sol aparecía en el horizonte un nuevo día había llegado, era Sabado por la mañana el día de "la cita", realmente a Sakura no le causaba mucha gracia salir con "ese tipo", paso gran parte de la noche pensando en que excusa iba inventar para no ir, al principio pensó usar un clásico: decirle a una amiga que le llame al móvil a mitad de la cita y le diga que hay una emergencia y que se deben reunir pronto, pero como que el no era tan tonto para creérselo además que estaba segura que ninguna de sus amigas aceptaría hacerle ese favor, no le quedaba de otra que salir con el.

Sakura se despertó y se metió al baño para darse una ducha, después de unos 20 minutos salio del baño enrollada en una toalla rosada, saco unas ropas de unas gavetas y se les quedo viendo pensando en que ponerse es eso su móvil sonó…

-moshi moshi? –respondió Sakura contestando el teléfono celular

-Sakura, es Tomoyo solo quería saber si, ya llego Li? Ya estas con el? Como se ve el? Que te vas a poner? –pregunta rápidamente Tomoyo del otro lado de la línea

-hablando de eso… -una sonrisita malvada se formo el los labios de la ojiverde- el amarillo chillón, el morado y el verde chillón combinan?

-no! Se ven horribles juntos! –respondió- porque la pregunta Sakki?

-no por nada Tommy –respondió inocente

-ooooo no! Por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando –suplico Tomoyo

-puede ser, no se, talvez, quizás… -dijo divertida Sakura

-Vamos Sakki! No lo hagas! Por una vez en tu vida no lo arruines! –volvió a suplicar

-lo siento Tommy, ya es tarde y me tengo que cambiar –dijo antes de cortar la línea, y comenzar a vestirse

Unos suaves golpes se oyeron detrás de la puerta de la habitación de la joven Kinomoto.

-señorita Sakura? –pregunto una de las sirvientas de la mansión

-si que pasa? –pregunto Sakura abriendo la puerta

-un joven la esta esperando abajo, dice que se llama Shaoran Li

-eh… si dile que horita bajo –le pidió antes de cerrar la puerta y terminar de vestirse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La misma sirvienta de antes, entro al gran recibidor de la mansión, en el cual un joven de cabellos chocolates estaba sentado en uno de los sofás esperan a cierta ojiverde, el joven movía el pie incesantemente, nunca pensó que estaría sentado esperando a la chica mas fea del mundo para salir con ella, eso era una locura, Donde iría su reputación!

-la señorita Sakura bajara en cualquier momento –dijo la sirvienta entrando al recibidor

-ok, gracias –respondió el joven

Shaoran esperaba aburrido a la ojiverde, porque las mujeres se tardan tanto arreglándose! (acseisks: jejejeje bueno, jejeje, noc xq reniegan tanto! Si el final les gusta como nos vemos!) además como esa chica podría arreglarse! Ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría hacer que se viera bien, Dios! Se estaba quedando prácticamente dormido, tenia que entretenerse con algo o en ese lugar se iba a quedar dormido!.

El ambarino observo toda la habitación, buscando en que entretenerse, movía sus ojos de un lada a otro hasta que se quedaron observando un punto fijo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, estaba viendo a la sirvienta del lugar: era joven, bonita, la sonrisa de su rostro se amplio mas al notar la parte trasera de la joven sirvienta.

_-"creo que mientras espero, puedo divertirme un poco con ella"_ –pensaba sonriente el ambarino- _"pero dios eso si que es un trasero!..."_

-Hola Li –saluda la ojiverde entrando a la habitación- siento la tardanza

-no te preocupes preciosa –respondió el ambarino- _"preciosa? Dios se ve horrible! hasta un payaso combina mejor"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los 2 jovenes entraron el parque de diversiones, frente a ellos solo podían ver niños corriendo felices de un lado a otro, personas haciendo fila para subir a algún juego o comiendo algún algodón de azúcar o un helado, globos por todas partes, ante la vista del parque la expresión de Sakura cambio por completo ya no era tan fría, ahora sus ojos demostraban una completa alegría y una inocencia casi infantil, y en sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-quieres subir a alguno? –pregunto sonriente el ambarino al ver la expresión de Sakura, le parecia tan tierna… un momento, tierna? No no no no! Esa chica de tierna no tiene nada!

-si! –responde entusiasmada

-y a cual quiere subir primero? –Shaoran la miraba son una sonrisa, realmente parecía una niña, con su expresión pensativa, era como ver a una pequeña escoger una golosina entra varias, con la única diferencia es que están no es una niña y es fea…

-que te parece a la montaña rusa?

-jaja me parece bien –rio, mientras caminaba de tras de la ojiverde que prácticamente corría hacia el juego

-vamos Li! –gritaba la joven a unos metros de el- no seas tan lento! Ven!

-ya voy! –respondio para comenzar a correr hacia ella

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-jijijijiji se ven tan lindos! –se emociono la amatista que estaba escondida detrás de unos árboles del parque

-siiiiiiii! – casi grito la otra joven de ojos rubíes- pero Sakki cometió otro desastre de la moda! –reprocho la joven, viendo a Sakura que estaba a lo lejos vestida con una blusa morada, unos pantalones verde chillón y unos tenis amarillos que podían dejarte ciega con tan solo verlos! y su vestimenta iba acompañada con sus típicos y horrendos anteojos fondo de botella, y un peinado que constaba de 2 colitas y para colmo una mas alta que otra!

-lo se! Pero esto no se va a quedar a si! –reprocho furiosa la amatista con llamitas en los ojos

-no se porque me trajeron! –dijo el ojiazul con cascaditas en los ojos

-acaso no querías espiarlos? –pregunto juguetona Mei-Ling

-Siiii! Me encanta hacerlo! –repondio feliz

-entonces no nos reproches! –casi grito la amatista

-y tienen alguna idea para juntar a la parejita? -pregunto Eriol viendo a ambas chicas

-mmmmmmmm, bueno porque no… eh…. –la amatista se llevo un dedo bajo la boca en forma pensativa- y si… hacemos que Li se de cuenta de lo linda y tierna que es Sakurita y….

-despues mi primito querido se de cuenta de lo linda que es también por fuera –completo la rubí entendiendo la idea de su amiga

-y como hacemos eso? –pregunto el ojiazul a las chicas

-eso déjamelo a mi –respondio Mei-Ling, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en su rostro

-déjenme decirles chicas, que al parecer la misión no va a ser tan difícil –comento Eriol, mientras señalaba a Sakura y Shaoran los cuales estaban a unos metros de ellos

-que lindos! –exclamaron es unísono la amatista y la rubí

A unos metros de ellos, Xiao-Lang reia divertido ante los ojos de cachorrito y el puchero que hacia Sakura, la cual tenia un cono en la mano y la bola de helado derritiéndose en el suelo, JA! Eso le pasaba por burlarse de el

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0flash-Back0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

_Bajaron del juego mecánico, y pensaban a cual otro juego subirse, pero antes compraron unos helados en un puesto cercano, caminaron en busca de una banca para poder sentarse, cuando una niña de aproximadamente 6 años se le acerco a Shaoran sonrojada._

_-joven disculpe? –dijo la niña parada enfrente de el ambarino_

_-si, que necesitas? –le pregunto a la pequeña que cada vez se sonrojaba mas_

_-so…solo…queria decirle que…. –tartamudeo la pequeña mientras bajaba la vista y jugaba con sus manos- que… mi hermano dice que es usted… usted… esta para comerselo y chuparse los dedos! Y que lo espera en la casa de los espejos para jugar con usted! –al decir esto la pequeña salio corriendo dejan a un Shaoran sonrojado_

_-q…que? –pregunto confundido el ambarino_

_Al levantar la vista se encontró con un… un travesti! (acseisks: q kede claro q no tengo nada encontra de los homosexuales!) Que le giñaba el ojo y le lansaba un beso, para luego comensar a caminar hacia la casa de los espejos, Shaoran habrio los ojos con fuerza, mientras se tornaba azul del miedo._

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –se reia Sakura con fuerza hasta mas no poder_

_-no es gracioso! –reclamaba Xiao-Lang_

_-JAJAJAJA si lo es JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –se burlaba la ojiverde mientras se abrazaba el estomago de la risa_

_-ya, no se burle que no es NADA gracioso –le volvio reclamar molesto mientras escuchaba la risa de la ojiverde_

_-hoe! –Sakura abrio los ojos al senti que era golpeada en la espalda por un niño que choco con ella, haciendo que a Sakura se le callera la bola de helado al suelo, esta al ver su delicioso helado de vainilla aplastado en el piso pueso carita de cachorrito triste con los ojos al borde del llanto, haciedo reir al ambarino- mi...mi helado… mi helado!_

_-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –ahora el Li el que se burlaba de la ojiverde_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx0end flash-Back0xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

-no no no no y no! –negaba la ojiverde decidida

-vamos Sakura! No me digas que tienes miedo –decia burlonamente el ambarino

-no es eso, es solo que no me gustan! –mentia la ojiverde

-solo es la casa embrujada! Es un juego, solo hay actores! Nadie te va a hacer nada

-pero no me gustan! No voy a entrar! –se negaba Kinomoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-no va a lograr que entre… –decia mei-ling que los observaba sentada en las ramas de un árbol

-Sakura le tiene miedo a los fantasmas –continuaba Tomoyo que estaba sentada en la misma rama- aunque seria grandioso que entraran, así Sakura abrazaría a Li del miedo! Y seria muy lindo verlos!

-jejeje –reia Eriol con una gotita en la nuca al ver a Tomoyo y a Mei-Ling con estrellitas en los ojos

Un crujido se dejo escuchar, alertando a los 3 jovenes que estaban sentados en las ramas del arbol.

-que fue eso? –pregunto Mei

-la rama se va quebrar! –se alarmo la amatista- vamos bájense! rapi…

-AAAAAhhhhhhhhhh! –gritaron en unísono los jóvenes mientras caían al suelo

-oooowwww me dolio! –reprochaba la de ojos rubíes mientras se sobaba la parte golpeada

-a mi también! – reprochaba el ojiazul tratando de pararse

-ya dejen los berrinches! –les regaño la amatista- y vamonos! Antes que…

-nosotros los veamos tommy? –dijo una voz femenina y amenazante tras ellos

-eh… jejejejeje –rió nerviosa Daidouji- pero que sorpresa encontrarlos aca!

-Mei-Ling, Eriol? –pregunto Shaoran a sus amigos

-Ellas me obligaron a venir! –declaro Eriol

-eh?…Que?... NO! Mentira! –gritaron en unísono las jóvenes- el vino por su propia cuenta!

-Eriol no crees que ya estas muy grandecito para echarle la culpa a los demás? –le dijo Sakura- además tu eres mayor que ellas 2, ellas no pueden obligarte a nada

-no te creas Sakurita esas 2 tienen mentes malévolas! –dijo asustado al ver la cara de "te voy a matar" que ponían las jóvenes

-ustedes en este mismo instante se van para sus casas! –les dijo Shaoran enfadado

-ya que –suspiro la ojiverde- si ya estan aquí que se queden y nos acompañen

_-"mierda no! Ya casi me la estaba ganando!"_ –pensaba el ambarino

-que, no, no es necesario no queremos arruinarles la cita –se negó la rubí

-tranquilos, quédense, así va a ser mas divertido! –animo la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa

-enserio, sakurita! –pregunto Eriol con entusiasmo prácticamente infantil- gracias! Nos quedamos!

-Eriol! –le reclamaron las otras 2 chicas, ese idiota siempre les arruinaba todo!

-que! Y ahora que hice! –pregunto con aparente inocencia

-bueno, ya que nos quedamos –dijo Mei- vayamos a la casa embrujada!

-si! –aceptaron todos en unisono, o casi todos

-a la ca…ca…ca….casa embrujada! –casi grito la ojiverde asustada

-si, Sakki –respondia Tomoyo- entremos si?

-no! No quiero –reclamo la esmeralda con lagrimitas en sus ojos

-vamos Sakki, entremos, anda di que si! –Mei la miraba con ojitos de bebe

-esta bien –acepto insegura.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El lugar estaba a oscuras, se escuchaba un constante goteo y susurros tenebrosos, unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar cada vez mas cerca, hasta que la poca luz que habia, dejo ver a la figura autora de eso pasos, una chica de apariencia aterradora tipo la del exorcista.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito Sakura abrasandose de la primera persona que encontró, seguramente seria Eriol

-AAAAAAAAHHHHMIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Mei-ling tirandose a los brasos del primero que encontro, al parecer Shaoran

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito asustada la amatista abrazando a Eriol

-Mei-Ling sueltame! Me cortas la circulacion! –le ordeno Shaoran

-eh? Si, jejejejeje ya me bajo, lo siento –se disculo Mei-Ling

-oh gracias –dijo con alivio Eriol- pesas demasiado!

-que! Eriol? –pregunto confundida la rubie

-sipi!

-YO NO PESO! –grito Mei

-oh si, si pesas –dijo el ojiazul asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza

- pero si Mei esta con Eriol, Sakki esta con… - decia Tomoyo volteando a ver a su amiga de ojos verdes

- kawaii! -gritaron las 2 jovenes en unisono al ver a Sakura abrasando a Shaoran y escondiendo su cara en el brazo de este, la ojiverde temblaba como una gelatina – ooooooowwwwww hacen una linda pareja!

-que? –pregunto confundido el ambarino al ver a las 2 chicas gritando y saltando emocionadas, giro su cabeza y vio a Sakura la cual seguía temblando

-ya…ya…ya… ya se fue? –tartamudeo asustada la ojiverde, aun escondiendo su rostro en el brazo del ambarino

-eh…. Si –respondio Shaoran, haciendo que Sakura levantara su rostro lentamente, y se sonrojada al instante al darse cuenta que estaba abrazandolo

-eh… lo siento! –se disculpo sonrojada

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

NDA: oh! Ya se, ya se! Deben estar pensando " q es esta basura!" ooooowwwwwwww, loc, pero la impiracion se va, aunq nunca tengo inspiracion, pero bueno, les prometo q para el proximo capitulo abra 1 nuevo personaje! O talvez 2! La verdad no loc! Jojojojo, bueno bye, y PORFAVOR DEJEN R.R! bye!


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Beautiful"**_

**-by acseisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente los personajes d ccs no m pertecen son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shao! El es mió mió mió! Ah! Y si unos personajes si serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son mas adelante

**Capitulo 3**

El día comenzaba, era Domingo por la mañana y Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de su casa, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, y adivinen en quien pensaba? Exacto! Adivinaron, lo pensamiento de la ojiverde eran sobre cierto ambarino, llamado Shaoran Li

_-"puede que después de todo el no sea una mala persona"-_pensaba_-"pero que dices Sakura? Ese chico solo trae problemas! No puedes caer en su trampa, por Kami que si soy tonta! No puede creer que ayer lo aya tratado como un amigo mas! Tengo que ser fuerte! Shaoran Li no es mi amigo es mi enemigo! Recuérdalo Sakura!..."_

-señorita Kinomoto? –pregunto una de las sirvientas apareciendo atrás de la ojiverde- su padre la mando a llamar, dice que por favor vaya inmediatamente a su oficina

-esta bien –la esmeralda le sonrió- y cuantas veces te tendré que decir que me llames Sakura?

-Esta bien señorita Sakura – la joven sirvienta se inclino ante la ojiverde para después dirigirse hacia la mansión

Sakura miro al cielo por unos instantes para luego entrar a la mansión y dirigirse hacia la oficina de su padre.

-deseba verme padre? –pregunto la ojiverde tras haber tocado la puerta y entras a la habitación

-si Sakura –respondió su padre el cual estaba acompañado del hermano mayor de la chica de ojos verde esmeralda

-lamento decirte que tu hermano y yo nos iremos a Londres dentro de unos días, estaremos fuera durante 3 meses –le anuncio el padre de la chica

-por 3 meses! –exclamo la chica, su padre y su hermano ya la habian dejado sola por varios meses antes, pero porque ahora? Cuando su cumpleaños se acercaba- pero padre mi cumpleaños será la próxima semana! Ustedes prometieron que pasarían esa fecha en casa!

-lo se Sakura –su hermano la miro tristemente- pero es necesario que viajemos tenemos que realizar unos negocios importantes que no podemos aplazar

- prometo compensarte hija –Fujitaka miro a su hija- pide lo que quiera, que tal un viaje a… no se donde tu quieras

-si papa, esta bien –Sakura bajo la mirada tratando de hacer que las lagrimas q se acumulaban en los ojos no se notaran, era cierto ya debería estar acostumbrada su padre y su hermano nunca estubieran en casa, pero esta vez si le habían prometido estar para su cumpleaños, no les bastaba con dejarla sola en Navidad? – ustedes tienen trabajo, no puedo hacer nada para hacer que se queden conmigo – la ojiverde miro su padre y a su hermano- verdad?

-Sakura yo… -su hermano la miro con tristeza- lo siento…

-esta bien, no te preocupes –la chica sonría con tristeza, como le dolía, no era justo! Porque no podían pasar con ella aunque sea una fecha, porque la tenían que dejar sola!- estaré en mi habitación, por si me necesitan – dijo antes de salir de la oficina y correr hacia las gradas para ir a su habitación

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Las lagrimas corrían sin cesas por sus mejillas, sus anteojos se encontraban tirados en la alfombra, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas hinchados de tanto llorar.

No era justo, porque siempre la dejaban? Y lo peor es que trataban de compensarla con regalos carisimos y viajes, pero, acaso no entendían que lo único que ella quería era estar con ellos, ser una familia, acaso era mucho pedir, pero que podía hacer? No podía obligarlos a estar con ella, pero…, se siente realmente mal pasar sola su cumpleaños o la navidad sola en una fría mansión, era cierto sus amigas la invitaban a salir o trataban de hacerle fiestas, pero ella siempre se quedaba sola en la mansión esperando aunque sea una mísera llamada de su padre y su hermano la cual nunca llegaba.

Ya estaba cansada de amargarse la vida! De tenerle miedo al mundo, eso cambiaria, no se quedaría mas sola en esa mansión¡no se amargaría mas, disfrutaría de su vida, ya eran muchos anos los que había pasado ocultándose y teniéndole miedo al mundo, pero… eso significaría dejar de taparse bajo aquella ropa holgada y esa gafas, exponerse al mundo tal cual es si escon…

-SAKURITA! – un chico entro rápidamente a la habitación de la ojiverde, haciendo que esta gritara y se cayera de la cama por el susto- estas bien! –pregunto corriendo hacia ella para ver como estaba

-que demonios haces acá? – pregunto fríamente la esmeralda

-pero que es esa forma de saludar a tu primo favorito? –pregunto "ofendido" el chico

-Tai que haces acá? -volvió a preguntar- no era que estabas tomándote un año libre antes de entrar a la universidad y le estabas dando la vuelta el mundo?

-si, pero es que era muy aburrido! –dijo haciendo un pucherito- además – sonrió juguetonamente- pronto será el cumple de mi primita querida! –dijo esto mientras le jalaba las mejillas

-auch! Ya Tai duele –reclamo mientras se soltaba- Tai- suspiro- cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

-no se! Hasta que me aburra! –respondió sonriente- Sakki as estado llorando? –pregunto preocupado al ver los ojos hinchados de la chica- por que pequeña? Que paso? –le sostenía la barbilla para que ella lo viera a los ojos

-no es nada Tai –respondió tratando de girar la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos- son solo tonterías

-no, no lo son –la miraba preocupado- te conozco pequeña y se que esas lagrimas no fueron derramadas por solo tonterías

-Tai –susurro la esmeralda conteniendo las nuevas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos, le era imposible ocultarle algo a Tai, el la conocía demasiado, era su mejor amigo además de su primo, confiaba plenamente en el, sabia que el nunca la traicionaría- me dejan Tai, otra vez – le dijo antes de romper en llanto

-oh mi pequeña –la abrazo tratando de consolarla, entendió perfectamente lo que ella le dijo, le dolía tanto verla así, porque si tío y su primo no entendían que ella no necesitaba mas dinero? Que lo que necesitaba es amor, si el pudiera aria que ella no volviera a derramar ni una lagrima mas, era su mejor amiga, su prima, su pequeña, daría todo para que no volviera a estar triste

La consoló hasta que se quedara dormida en sus brazos, la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama, se quedo unos instantes contemplándola para luego darle un suave beso en la frente y salir de la habitación de la chica, tenia que hablar con su tío y su primo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Eriol! –grito Tomoyo corriendo hacia el ojiazul

-mi princesa –le saludo Erial con un beso (acseisks: estas cosas m empalagan!)

-Xiao-Lang! Hola! Primito lindo! –saludo animada la ojirubi

-Sakura! Como estas? –saludo el ambarino a la esmeralda ignorando a su prima

-Li –dijo como saludo Sakura mirándolo fríamente

-eeeeeeooooo xiao, aquí toy –decía mei tratando de llamar la atención de su primo- hola! mirame

-porque tan seria? –pregunto Li a Sakurita

-por cosas que no te importan –contesto

-pero que es… auch! –exclamo al sentir como era pateado- Mei-Ling!

- nadie ignora a Li Mei-Ling – dijo ofendida

-eso es cierto –rio la ojiverde- nadie la igno…. AAAAAAHHH! –grito al sentir que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, siendo levantada por unos fuertes brazos de un muy apuesto, cabello grisáceo y ojos miel- Tai bájame! – le ordeno al reconocerlo

-Hola Sakki-chan! –le saludo mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas

-yaaa no me molestes! –le reclamo

-Shaoran Li –se presento el ambarino

-Tai Kinomoto, mucho gusto –sonrió para luego voltear a ver la esmeralda y mirarla con desaprobación - Sakki aun usas esas horribles gafas –le reprocho- si no las necesita- dijo quitándoselas

_-"oh vaya, la fea tiene algo bueno"-_pensó sorprendido el chico chino- "_sin esos anteojos hasta se podria decir que se ve linda… naaa no es para tanto, pero aun asi tiene bonitos ojos"_

-Tai devuélvemelas! –le ordeno

-nop –sonrio juguetonamente, al tiempo que levantaba su brazo en alto, haciendo que Sakura diera pequeños saltos tratando de alcanzar los anteojos fondo de botella –no se porque las usas, si tu vista esta perfecta

-las uso porque quiero, ahora dámelas! –le pidio mientras seguia dando pequeños saltos- damelos son mios!

Los demas rieron al ver a Sakura colgarse de Tai como un monito, tratando de alcanzar los anteojos

- y dinos Tai cuando llegaste? –pregunto la ojirubi

- si, y porque no me avisaste! –le reclamo el ojiazul

-eh? Bueno queria darles una sorpresa, jeje –respondio- y llegue ayer por la tarde.. Hey! –exlamo al sentir como la ojiverde le arrebataba los anteojos- eso es trampa! Estaba distraído! No es justo! –reprocho

-jijiji la vida no es justa – dijo riendo al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua juguetonamente mientras se ponía los horribles y enormes anteojos fondo de botella

-cuatro ojos -mascullo el chico de ojos miel

-te escuche -Sakura se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar con los demas

-bruja -volvio a mascullar para empezar a seguir a los demas

-tambien escuche eso! -dijo las esmeralda sin voltearlo a ver

-porque no vamos por unos helados? -pregunto sonriente la joven amatista

-si! -exclamo la chica de ojos verdes- vamos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los jovenes comian sus helados sentados en unas bancas de un parque cercano, reian recordando las travesuras que Tai, Eriol y Mei-Ling hacian juntos y que siguen haciendo,vaya que esos 3 si tenian imaginacion.

-em... Sakurita preciosa de mi corazon -llamo Mei-ling a la ojiverde

-que hiciste mei? -pregunto esperandose lo peor

-bueno esque dentro de poco sera tu cumpleaños y Tommy y yo estabamos pensando en que no se talvez y podriamos ir a la playa? -pregunto timidamente la ojirubi esperando ya la negativa de la esmeralda

-me parece bien -respondio con un poco de tristeza en su voz la cual no paso desapersivida para el chico de ojos miel

-enserio! -gritaron en unisono Mei-ling, Eriol y Tomoyo

-em... sip -respondio

-hablando de salidas -dijo el ambarino- dime Sakura te gustaria salir a cenar el miercoles talvez?

-em...bueno.. nofh grafhchiasfs -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la amatista le tapo la boca

-ella dice que... -dijo Tomoyo pero fue interrumpida por el chico de ojos miel

-ella dice que no -dijo Tai haciendo que Tomoyo y Mei-ling lo fulminaran con la mirada

-Tai! eres un idiota! -le reclamo Mei-Ling

-ahora que hice? -se quejo

-bueno, Sakura que te parece el Sabado? -pregunto el ambarino

-no creo que ella est... ahhhh! -grito al ser derribado- auch! mei me dolio!

-no te quejes! -le regaño- y mas vale q no vuelvas a abrir la boca a menos que sea para algo productivo, o veras de lo que soy capaz-le amenazo haciendo que al chico se erizara de pies a cabeza- entendido? -pregunto haciendo que el chico asintiera freneticamente, la chica china sonrio satisfecha y se quito de ensima de Tai

-entonces el Sabado sera -dijo el ambarino con una sonrisa

-como que el Sabado? -pregunto molesto el chico de ojos miel- yo no lo apru... -el chico callo reapidamente al snetir la mirada fulminante de la rubi y la amatista- con que el cumpleaños de Sakurita va a ser en la playa, -dijo Tai nervioso al sentir la mirada de Mei- sera divertido, y donde nos hospedaremos?

-mmmmmm... en un hotel, porsupuesto -respondio Eriol

-pero en cual? -pregunto el chico de cabello gris

-mmmmmm... no se ya veremos -respondio Tomoyo

-y cuando van a buscar el hotel? -pregunto Tai

-otro dia Tai -respondio Mei-ling

-pero porque otro dia? porque no hoy? -pregunto el chico

-porque no Tai, hoy no -respondio la amatista

-pero porque no? eso no es una respuesta, dime porque no? -pregunto

-Tai me estresas -dijo la ojirubi movieno su pie freneticamente, conteniendo las ganas de matar al chico que no paraba de hacer preguntas

-te estreso? y porque te estreso? si yo no estreso, que tu seas una estresada es otra cosa, tu te enojas por todo, y dejame deicirte Mei que deberias cambiar de dieta estas muy pesadita -los presentes habrieron los ojos sorprendidos y atemorizados, restrosedian lentamente tratando de alejarse y no salir lastimados, nadie le decia gorda a la chica china, nadie- acaso as aumentado algunos kilitos? -los presentes abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, esa habia sido la gota que derramo el vaso- si quieres te puedo recomendar una di...AHHHH! no mei! no! duele! auch! mei! no! -gritaba el chico de ojos miel al ser atacado por la chica de ojos rubi- AAAYYYY! NO, DUELE , piedad! -Shaoran tapo los ojos de Sakura al igual que Eriol los de Tomoyo, esa escena las pordria impresionar- AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY, NO! MAMI! QUIERO A MI MAMI! (acseisks: creo q exagere, perdonenme! pero mi crebro esta seco y escribo lo primero q se m ocurre)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Ayyyyyyyyy! sakurita! la proxima semana sera tu cumpleaños! que emocion! -chillo emocionada la chica amatista- ya kiero grabarte ati en el mar! y sin esas feas ropas!

Pueden creerlo, Sakura Kinomoto no usaba sus HORRIBLES ropas y susENORMES anteojos fondo de botella en la playa, era en las extrañas ocaciones en la que se podia verle tal cual es, aunque los unicos que la habian visto como una chica normal, eran sus mejores amigos: Tomoyo, Eriol, Tai, y Meiling, NADIE mas la veria NADIE.

-si! pero es una lastima que mi primo no pueda ir -dijo Mei-Ling

-cierto Li no va ir -dijo las ojiverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asi podria divertirse en la playa si estarse ocultando de ese sujeto- jijijiji

-por cierto Sakura este Sabado es tu cita con Li -la amatista sonrio entusiasmada- tu segunda cita con el

-no me lo recuerdes -pidio la ojiverde suspirando

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tres jovenes tomaban un cafe tranquilamente en una cafeteria, conversaban un poco, solo para pasar el tiempo

- Xiao y ya sabes donde vas a llevas a Sakura? -pregunto un chico de ojos azules

-nop -respondio al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su cafe

-pues deberias pensar en un lugar -dijo Tai viendo con ojos de estrellitas el postre que la mesera ponia en la mesa- mira que te toy dafndo perfmisho de shalif con esha -dijo masticando medio postre- asi que mas vale que te comportes -le advirtio tragando con dificultad la comida- cof...cof -tosio atragantandose con el poste- uuff, que susto -sijo suspirano para volver a meterse medio postre en la boca

-Tai come mas lento -le aconsejo Hiraguizawa- bueno Shaoran es una lastima que no puedas ir a la playa con nosotros

- si, que mierda tengo examenes en universidad -se quejo- y tenian q ser justo para cuando hivamos a la playa

-jajaja tienes mala suerte amigo, no podras ver a todas esas chicas en bikini! -se burlo Tai

-no me lo recuerdes -dijo es un suspiro- esa es la peor parte

-tampoco podras ver a mi primita pechocha -sonrio Tai- si que tienes mala suerte

-mmmm... eso es lo unico bueno de esta situacion - dijo imaginandose a una Sakura entraje de baño, ella plana como una tabla, con el traje de baño en colores amarillos pollito y anaranjados, Sakura con piela caida, celulitis y demas problemas que tienen las mujeres, iugh! que asco, el ambarino sacudio varias veces su cabeza en un intento de borrar es horrible imagen de su cabeza.

-eso es lo bueno? -pregunto Eriol divertido- jajajajaja, si tu lo dices

-jajajajajaja se ve que no conoces a mi primita -rio Tai- no la conoces para nada

-no creen que ya es tarde? las chicas salen de clases en 5 minutos -dijo el ojiazul viendo su reloj de mano

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Es Sabado por la noche, lastimosamente el dia de mi cita con Li iremos a cenar, que pereza! enserio que no quiero ir! no quiero! y lo peor es que el vendra por mi como en media hora y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que ponerme, tengo que buscar un atuendo realmente horroroso para espantarlo, tengo que hacer que el desista de esa loca idea de conquistarme, porque se que si sigo saliendo con el me dejare caer en su trampa, el es tan encantados y guapo que me cuesta rechazarlo y ser fria con el, pero tengo que hacerlo, despues de todo el solo viene por mi dinero,verdad?._

_Listo! ya encontre que ponerme, este vestido es lo suficientemente horrible!._

Sakura se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero para ver su obra maestra, sonrio al ver su reflejo, tenia puesto un vestido ancho tipo el que usan las abuelitas, color celeste, y con un estampado enorme de margaritas con lentejuelas, encima un abrigo blanco que le kedaba enorme las mangas del abrigo eran MUCHO mas largas que sus brasos, sus zapatos eran tipo bibliotecaria color cafe, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta ,el pelo aplastado por toneladas de gel, paracia que habia sido chupada por una vaca, tambien tenia en el cabello un broche de un flor amarilla llena de lentejuelas, y finalmente en su rostro se habia maquillado, los ojos exageradamente con sombra celeste, y los labios pintados de color rojo pasion, y para finalizar sus ENORMES anteojos fondo botella.

Sakura se daba lo ultimos retoques, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta

-pase -la ojiverde miro a la empleada que entraba y le anunciaba queLi habia llegado y que la esperaba en el recibidor- dile que ahorita bajo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_"vUna de las empleadas me caba de avisar que Sakura tardara en bajar, otra vez a esperarla_" -dijo rodando losojos con aburrimiento y apoyando su menton en su mano, cuando le parecio ver lago interesantemente conocido_- "hey... ese trasero yo lo eh visto antes_" -penso viendo a una de las sirvientas que estaba de espaldas acomodando un florero-_"pero sies la misma empleada de la vez pasada! oh que bien, sigue teniendo ese trasero" -_el ambarino sonrio abiertamente-_ "creo que la fea va a demorar en bajar, asi que voy poder terminar lo que empeze la vez pasada y divertirme con esa sirvienta"_ -penso mirando descaradamente la parte trasera de una de las empleadas de la mansion Kinomoto- hola -saludo a la chica copn una sonrisa seductora

-ho...hola -saludo la joven sirvienta- si pregunta por la señorita Sakura, ella bajra enseguida

-no pregunto por ella -sonrio- solo quiero saber tu nombre preciosa -dijo acercandose a ella, acorralandola contra la pared

-Ka...Ka... Kaoru Amamiya -respondio nerviosa al sentir como la distancia entre ellos desaparecia

-mmmm... que lindo nombre -se acerco mas a ella y bajo su cabeza hacia el cuello de la chica- me gusta tu perfume

-gra... gracias joven - agradecio con nerviosismo- disculpe joven pero la señorita Sakura bajara en cualquier momento

-no te procupes por ella -suzurro con voz ronca en el oido de la chica Amamiya, haciendo que a ella se le erizara cada centimetro de su cuerpo- solo relajate -suzurro para luego besar el cuello de la chica

-oie Li, creo que estas incomodando a Kaoru -dijo uno voz femenina a espaldas de ellos- porque no dejas esto para otro momento

-señorita Sakura! -exclamo sorprendi la joven- le juro que...

- no te procupes Kaoru -sonrio la ojiverde- porque no vasy descansas?

-s...si señorita -dijo antes de salir de la habitacion

-Sakura yo... bueno -Shaoran tartamudeaba en un intento de buscar una excusa- _"oh... me cago! en el problema que me meti, que mierda! ahora que invento!"_

- no te preocupes Li -le tramquilizo la esmeralda, mirando divertida la cara del chico- se que Kaoru es una chica atractiva -sonrio- si lo deseas podemos suspender la salida para otro momento -propuso con esperanzas de que el aceptara- te noto muy nervioso, que dices? talvez para cuando nosotyras regresemos de la playa

-si me parece perfecto -dijo con alivio, ya estaba esperando los gritos de la chica- en otra ocacion sera

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sakura se encotraba apoyada en el barandal de su balcon, miraba fijamente la luna con una expresion de tristeza

_"porque, porque cuando vi a Li con Kaoru senti un terrible dolor en el pecho? porque? acaso siento algo por el? acaso estoy empezando a sentir algo por Shaoran Li?"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

acseisks: HOLA! yac yac, tarde muxo en actualizar, pero les juro que pase SEMANAS sin poder escribir una sola linea, les doy las gracias a Miharu y a Lau por tratar de ayudarme y decirme que mi fic no es un asco, y perdon! se que este capitulo sinceramente no tiene nada de emocion, hasta creo que esta un poko exagerado y aburrido, jeje, GOMEN, pero esq tengo la costumbre de dejar las cosas a ultima hora! esq hoy es mi ultimo dia en costa rica! BUA! si si, me mudo para puerto rico! que pereza!mmm bueno y les pido disculpas poruqe estoy segura que tardar muxo tiempo en actualizar con todo eso de la mudanza no m va akedar tiempo, si apenas tuve para escribir este capitulo! jejeje, ni sikiera estoy usando mi p.c, q ya la empacaron, BUA! estpy usando la de mi hermano! jeje, em bueno solo eso, tengo varias ideas para el proximo capitulo, son muy kawaiis! espero no olvidarlas y gracias por todos los R.R!

gracias a:

Fallen Angel Yuri: no me habia percatado del parecido, jajajaja, pero gracias a tu R.R tuve ideas con respecto al vestuario de Sakura para la cita que no se realizo, grax por tu review

la-sakurita: ooooowwwww grax! no puedo creer q te aia gustado y lamento desepcionarte con esta capi pero xfa no dejes de leer

LMUndine: jajajaja grax! y si hubiera seguido vdd? pero esq tengo seco el cerebro y no sabia como seguirle! pero cualkier ayuda con ideas es bn recibida!

LaUrAcCs&Cl0793 : q bn que te aya parecido divertido! y grax por tu opinion y ayuda con los capis! y q t kede claro q siempre t voy a buscar el el msn para que leas mi capi y me des tu opinion para ver si lo subo o cuando no ttengo ideas

kaorichan : aaaahhhhh! muxas gracias! jajaja todavia estoy considerando la idea de cambiarle el look, kien sabe que se m ocurrira, y lamente haberte dejado esperando tanto tiempo la actualizacion!

Hitomi Shimizu: jaja q bueno q t aia gustado! no puedo creer q a la gente le guste! y saber kien sos? mmmmmmm, refrescame la memoria,jeje preguntale alos q m conocen yo olvido todo!y grax x no abandonarlom y gomen x tardarme tanto en actualizar

juchiz: jeje ami tamb me encanta xiao lang! y noc cuando sakura se va a poner bonito o si lo va a ser, jejejejeje pero te aseguro q xio si se va a dar cuenta d lo q se pierde


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Beautiful"**_

**-by acseisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente los personajes d ccs no m pertecen son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shao! El es mió mió mió! Ah! Y si unos personajes si serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son mas adelante

_**Capitulo 4**_

-lo siento mucho señorita, pero ya no tenemos mas habitaciones disponibles - dijo un joven tras el mostrador

-esta bien, gracias –dijo la chica suspirando pesadamente para darse vuelta y encontrarse con sus amigos los cuales suspiraron al ver la cara negativa de la joven

-como se te pudo haber olvido hacer las reservaciones!! –reclamo Eriol a Mei-ling

-sabia que no debíamos haberle dejado tanta responsabilidad a Mei-ling –dijo la joven amatista

-yaaaa, perdón, a cualquiera se le olvida –dijo viendo la cara de sus amigos de "a cualquiera??"- bueeeeno, a cualquiera como yo se le olvida

-ok ya dejen a la pobre chica, a cualquiera se le pudo haber olvidado –intervino

Sakura- mejor vamos a buscar otro hotel donde hospedarnos

Se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al siguiente hotel mas cercano, así pasaron gran parte de la mañana, pasando de hotel en hotel buscando donde hospedarse.

-si claro, tenemos varias habitaciones disponibles, desea inscribirse? –pregunto la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador

-Si!! –exclamo Sakura, por fin había un hotel con habitaciones!!! Al parecer había mucho turista en esos días

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX _

-Vamos a la piscina!! –animo Mei-Ling después de que cada uno estaba instalado en su habitación – vamos!!! Porfis!!!!

-esta bien Mei, vamos –acepto Tomoyo tratando de calmar los ánimos de su amiga

-yeah!!!! –salto Mei-Ling y comenzó a correr hacia la piscina, como que se emocionaba con la playa

-espera Mei!!!! –gritó Tai corriendo tras ella

-Sabes tommy me siento un poco incomoda sin mis gafas –dijo la ojiverde al sentir que todos las miradas masculinas se posaban en ella

-jijijij tranquila saku es normal que te miren –dijo riendo- y es mejor que te miren, te ves mejor así sin esa ropa holgada!

-Vamos Tommy, ven! –grito la ojirubi mientras jugaba con Tai y Eriol en la piscina

-ya voy –dijo la amatista- vamos sakki?

-em… no se –dijo la esmeralda- creo que mejor me quedo aquí –dijo sintiéndose mas nerviosa al sentirse observada

-vamos Sakura! Estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños! –le animo la amatista

-mmmmmm, ok –acepto todavía nerviosa al sentir una mirada en especial, que hacia que se le erizaran los pelos, miro hacia todos lados en busca de esa persona- "vamos Sakura estas alucinando" – se dijo así misma para luego meterse a la piscina

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX _

-nos volvemos a encontrar, pequeña –susurro un hombre- y esta ves no te escaparas

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX _

-ayyyyyyyy, estoy muerta! –exclamo la de ojos rubí recostándose en su cama- es una lastima que mi primo no haya podido venir, verdad Sakura?

-yo sinceramente doy gracias al cielo por el que el estuviera en exámenes –dijo acomodándose mejor en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama de Mei-ling- te imaginas que hubiera venido? Hubiera sido un fastidio pasar mi cumpleaños con un mujeriego como el

-vamos sakki! Admite que te sientes atraída por el joven Li –dijo Tomoyo

-la verdad chicas es que… -Sakura bajo la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo- yo… yo…. estoy profundamente enamorada de el…. no puedo de dejar de pensar en el….en sus labios…. En sus ojos…. En su piel… en su voz que hace que me derrita con tan solo una palabra… lo amo….lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo –dijo Sakura un poco ruborizada y con ojos soñadores- el es lo mejor que me ah pasado, el es simplemente perfecto, pero…-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- el no me quiere, el… solo me utiliza

-hay sakki por que no nos dijiste antes que realmente estabas enamorada de mi primo? –pregunto Mei-ling viendo a la ojiverde tratando de aguantar las lagrimas que fluían por sus hermosos ojos

- no se, me daba pena admitirlo –dijo abrazando una almohada- me daba pena admitir que me había enamorada como una estupida de alguien como Shaoran Li

-díselo, veras que todo saldrá bien y estoy segura que el te corresponderá tus sentimientos

Sakura –le animo la amatista

-tu crees? –pregunto

-claro! –sonrió la ojirubi- porque tu estas enamorada de mi primo verdad?

-em...nop –dijo con simpleza la joven Kinomoto

-como que no? –pregunto la amatista extrañada

-no, no estoy enamorada de el –dijo cambiando su cara drásticamente para pasar de una de: tristeza y amor a la de una chica sonriente

-o…o…ósea que todo lo que dijiste fue… fue… -tartamudeo la chica china–mentira?!

-si –respondió sonriente

-Sakura Kinomoto, no puedo creer que tu…tu hayas sido capas de jugarnos una broma como esa –dijo Tomoyo- jugar con nuestros sentimientos de esa forma

- emmm…. Perdón?

- Mejor corre pequeña –le aconsejo Mei-ling- porque si te alcanzo…TE MATO!!

-jajaja, muy graciosa Mei –rió Sakura- no lo dirás enserio verdad? –Pregunto- verdad? –volvio a preguntar al ver la cara de enojo de la chica de ojos rubíes- ahhhhhhhhhhh!! –grito la ojiverde para salir corriendo de la habitación con Mei-ling persiguiéndola

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX _

Eriol y Tai caminaban por los pasillos del hotel en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones

-sigo diciendo que hiciste trampa!! –reclamo Tai

-no hice trampa, acepta que te gane en voleyball y en soccer justamente -dijo sonriendo victorioso

- es que no!!! Tu hiciste trampa! Es imposible que **TU** me hayas ganado a **MI**, es imposible, ósea ganarme a mi!! A mi **Tai Kinomoto**!!

-si Tai Kinomoto, te gane a **Ti** , acéptalo soy mejor que **Tu**

-no! No lo eres!! Hiciste trampa porque yo soy invencible, todos los equipos de soccer del **mundo** me quieren a **mi** en sus equipos!

-si Tai, en tu mundo fantástico de los sueños tu eres el mejor

- no lo soñé! Eso en realidad paso! –dijo saltando como un nene pequeño- yo estaba de lo mas tranquilo sentado en el parque, cuando me llaman a mi celular y adivina quien era?, era un representante del equipo de Barcelona y me piden que sea su jugador estrella, también me llamaron del Real Madrid!! Me ofrecían contratos por miles de dólares! Yo les dije que lo tenia que pensar y en ese momento miles de chicas aparecieron pidiéndome una cita!!! Y después llego un cerdito volando y me dijo: Tai tu eres el mejor!! –contó Tai con ojos con estrellitas, para luego pensar bien lo que había dicho- mierda si fue un sueño

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! –reia Eriol- jajajaja ya Tai jajajaja no pu… puedo… jaja… res…. jaja ….pirar…. JAJAJAJAJAJA

-ya!!! No te burles!! –reclamo Tai rojo con un tomate- como yo iba a saber que eso había sido un sueño!!! Fue muy real!!!!

-jajajajajajajaja si Tai jajajajajajaja como ibas a saber que el cerdito volador no había sido real? jajajaja

- ya!!! Ok no te bur…. Esa fue Sakura? –pregunto al ver pasar a una chica castaña correr por el pasillo

-que dices Tai? –Pregunto Eriol que iba distraído pensando en el cerdito- ahora estas soñando despierto?

-pero es que acaba de pasar Sakura corriendo!

-si Tai y ahorita va a salir….mmmmm…..no me digas! Bob espoja cantando!! Vive en una piña debajo del mar Bob Esponja…

-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! No me creas –dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos y en ese momento paso otra chica corriendo

-esa era Mei ling? –pregunto asombrado el ojiazul

-te voy a matar!!!! Sakura!!!! - Grito la chica

-si era Mei –afirmo Eriol con uana gotita bajando por su nuca

-ves! Te dije que no estaba mintiendo! –exclamo Tai

-si pero que es lo que esta pasando? –pregunto Erial

-Mei ling! Sakura!!! No se lastimen! Tenga cuidado! –grito la chica amatista que llegaba corriendo y paraba cansada al lado de Erial, sin notarlo

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, CRASH, ops?

-sabia que iban a quebrar algo –suspiro Tomoyo para comenzar correr para ver que había pasado

-eso si fue extraño –susurro Eriol- que abra pasado?

-vamos a ver? –pregunto Tai

-si vamos –dijo para comenzar caminar hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos

-fue tu culpa!

-no, fue tu culpa!

-no tu culpa!!!

-no tu culpa!!!

-niñas cálmense!!

-tu culpa!!!

-tu culpa!!

-tranquilas! Dejen de pelear!!!

-mi culpa?

-si tu culpa!

-no tu culpa!!

-FUE CULPA DE LAS DOS ASI QUE SE ME CALLAN!!! –gritó enojada la amatista dejando mudas a las dos chicas- gracias a kami que se callaron

-tomo….

-ssshh, no hables –le regaño- ok, -dijo respiorando- Sakura?

-si?

-tu vas a pagar el jarrón que quebraron!

-porque?! No es justo

-sin reclamos señorita! Y TU Mei-ling vas a pagar la pieza de cerámica, entendido?

-si señora

-así me gusta –la amatista sonrió satisfecha

-que fue lo que paso?? –pregunto el ojiazul al ver a Mei-Ling y a Sakura sentadas en el suelo con cara de nenitas recién regañadas y sacándose la lengua una a la otra

Las chicas les explicaron toda la historia, desde lo de la actuación e enamorada de Sakura hasta que ellos llegaron

-jaja con que eso fue lo que paso –rio Tai- mi prima si es una muy buena actriz –exclamo orgulloso

-gracias! –sonrió la ojiverde- pero aun así tuvimos que pagar lo que quebramos

-siiiiiii, y me raspe la rodilla!!! –dijo Mei-ling haciendo un puchero

-tu no te quejes!!! Mira esto –dijo Sakura mostrando el enorme moretón que tenia en el brazo

-yo también tengo uno! -Dijo Mei enseñando el que tenia en la muñeca

-yo tengo otra acá –dijo Sakura mostrando otro moretón

-pero el mió dolió mas!

-no el mió!

-no el mió!

-el mió es mas grande!

-el mió todavía mas!

-niñas dejen de pelearse! –les ordeno Tomoyo interponiéndose entre ellas dos y haciendo que cada una se sentara en su asiento, ante la mirada divertida de los dos chicos

-y viste Eriol, que yo si estaba diciendo la verdad!!!!! –dijo Tai sacándole la lengua Eriol- Sakura si paso corriendo al lado mió, y tu no me creías que había visto a Sakurita

-si lo siento, pero es que con todo eso y tu historia del cerdito volador quien te iba a creer otra cosa –dijo el ojiazul- no crees?

-cerdito volador?- pregunta Sakura ya mas calmada

-si cerdito volador –respondió Eriol- mira te cuento, lo que paso fue que Tai estaba pelando conmigo y dijo que todos lo equ…pomfh, mhafh

-eso no es nada importante –dijo Tai tapándole la boca a Eriol

-no lo es pero es cómico y yo se los quiero contar! –dijo Eriol soltandose de Tai

-oh miren la hora que es, ya es tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Tai y empujo a Eriol en dirección a las habitaciones- camina –le ordeno

-je, que fue eso? –pregunto la amatista

-no tengo ni idea –respondió Sakura

-yo menos –dijo la ojirubi –porque no nos vamos a dormir?

-si ya es tarde – dijo la amatista

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-buenas noches mi pequeña flor de cerezo –susurro un hombre mirando a la ojiverde entrar a su habitación- que sueñes conmigo

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Shaoran maldecía varias veces y golpeaba su cabeza contra el volante de su auto. Como podía ser posible?! Como podía haber sido tan estupido?! Acaso no sabia leer o que?!?!?! Los malditos exámenes si eran en esas fechas! Pero del otro mes!!!!!!!! Como podía haber sido tan estupido??!?!?! Por no saber leer una maldita e $&# fecha, no se había ido a la playa con sus amigos!!!!! Ahora Tai y Eriol estarían acostados en la playa viendo a varias chicas en bikini!! Malditos desgraciados esos! Que envidia le daban! Y el allí sentado **solo** en su auto! Mientras ellos estaba gozando de la playa y de las chicas en bikini, ósea, chicas en bikini!!!!!! Bueno, Eriol si tiene novia y no puede estar con las chicas en bikini, pero aun así! el que tuviera novia no hacia ciego al maldito bastardo! AHHH! No, claro que no! El no iba a dejar que esos &#$ se quedaran con todas las chicas NOOOOO eso era imposible! La playa no era la misma sin Xiao-Lang Li, la playa necesitaba de el!! Si no quien iba a romper todos los corazones de las chicas en bikini? Tai? Noooooo claro que no. Ya estaba decidido El iría a la playa!!!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Acseisks: ok ok, tienen todo el derecho de atarme por este capi, porque aparte que tarde muxo en subirlo, es como decirlo, ridiculo! Totalmente patetico! Y le pido perdon por eso pero es solo por mientras agarro el hilo de la historia y no me acuerdo muy bien de too lo que a pasado en el fic asi que si este capi es ocmo un cambio extraño en lahitoria ya saben porque lo es?, y con todo eso de la mundanza me desconcentre de mi idea inicial y ahora estoy viendo como me recupero, ok? Prometo hacer too lo posible por mejorar la historia!!! Y denuevo, perdonenme por este capi tan ridiculo, ok? Porfavor!!

Y gracias por lo RR! Enserio miles de gracias!! Y perdona todos por haberlo decepcionado con este capi enserio, hasta me da pena publicarlo, LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Beautiful"**_

**-by acseisks-**

Disclaimer: lastimosamente los personajes d ccs no m pertenecen son de el clamp! BUA! Yo kiero a Shao! El es mió mió mió! Ah! Y si unos personajes si serán mis creaciones, jeje se darán cuenta d cuales son mas adelante

_**Capitulo 5**_

Ay…… que lindo es ver el mar tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, tan perfecto, escuchar el reventar de las olas… se siente tanta paz, no creen, la playa es para disfrutarla!!! Como ya saben, "En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa"!, bueno…. No todos están disfrutando estar en la playa, hay una persona que a pesar de ya estar en la playa, de por fin haber llegado a ella no puede disfrutarla, por una simple razón: no sabe donde ir

-ah!!!! Solo a mí me pasa este tipo de cosas!!! –dijo Shaoran al darse cuenta que no sabe en que hotel están hospedados sus amigos, que ninguno contesta el móvil y para darle el toque final, ningún hotel tiene vacantes!! –Este no es mi día –se dijo así mismo subiéndose al auto que acababa de alquilar, para seguir con su búsqueda

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-y dime sakki, que vamos a hacer hoy? –pregunto la ojirubi, mientras desayunaba con sus amigos en el restaurante del hotel

-em… no se, decidan ustedes –respondió la ojiverde

-bueno pues yo leí en una revista que por acá había un parque de diversiones y me muero por ir!!!! –chillo Tai- podríamos ir, por favor? –pidió haciendo sus ojitos de perrito

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-Vamos Sakura!!! Salta! –grito la amatista animando a su amiga a saltar- no seas miedosa

-es… es… esta…..m…muy alto!! –chillo la ojiverde al ver a la altura que se encontraba

-naa –dijo Tai- solo vas a saltar de un puente sakurita eso no es la gran cosa

-nada? Nada?! –se altero la ojiverde- mira bien!! –le dijo señalando la altura gigantesca a la que se encontraban

-bueeeeeeeno, talvez si esta un poquito altito, pera nada del otro mundo –dijo el chico de ojos miel

-ok, lo haré pero solo si tu saltas primero –propuso la bella e inocente Kinomoto

-em, bueno, ee… -Tai miraba hacia todos lados nervioso- no, sakki, las damas primero

-cobarde –le dijo la chica de ojos como esmeraldas

-yo no soy un cobarde!!! –chillo Tai

-pues salta, quiero verte –le reto la chica Kinomoto

-esta bien, voy a saltar –grito el chico revisando bien su arnés( o como se llame la cosa q usan para saltar en bongie o como se escriba)–aquí voy!- dijo agarrando impulso para saltar- um, no puedo –dijo retrocediendo

-ja lo sabia eres un cobarde –rió la chica

- no lo soy!!!! –chillo el chico, los demás miraban divertidos la escena

-entonces salta –dijo empujándolo, haciendo que el chico cayera- hay no Tai!!! -Chillo viendo hacia abajo

-TE VOOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! –ese era el grito de Tai que caía para luego rebotar gracias a la soga y después lo soltaron haciendo que le cayera al agua

-jejeje –reía nerviosa la ojiverde- uh- suspiro- creo que es mi turno

-si Sakki, salta ánimo –le animo la amatista

-seeeee!! Animo! – se dijo así misma para luego saltar – ah!!!!!! Kami!!!! Mami!!!-chillo mientras cai (que charra me kedo esta parte dios! Se nota q escribo sin inspiración)

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-y ahora a donde vamos!?!?! –pregunto animada la ojirubi

-que tal si ahora vamos a comer? –Pregunto el chico de ojos miel- tengo hambre

-yo paso –dijo Sakura

-jajaja, no me digas que saltar te dejo mal? –dijo burlón Tai

-cállate –le ordeno la joven Kinomoto-

-cállame –le reto juguetonamente el chico de ojos miel

-estas segura que no quieres comer nada? –intervino la amatista antes de que los dos primos comenzaran a pelear- ni un helado?

-estoy segura tommy, y… yo creo que mejor me voy al hotel

-pero porque?????? –pregunto Eriol

-um… no se, solo quiero relajarme un ratito en la piscina –respondió- bueno nos vemos mas tarde sip???

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Xiao-Lan caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel "Claska" en busca de su habitación, quería relajarse un rato en la piscina del hotel antes de seguir la búsqueda de Eriol y los demás, aunque… pensándolo bien…. Para que buscarlos???? El esta en la playa con chicas en **bikinis **por doquier!! Que mas podía pedir!? Si se quedaba ahí podría disfrutar de las chicas en** bikini** sin tener que ver la horrible cara de Kinomoto….

-oh aquí es –dice viendo el numero de habitación "34" realmente no creyó encontrar vacantes en un hotel como este, uno de los mas lujosos de toda ASIA y que además nunca habían vacantes –bueno será que mejor que me cambie para ir a la piscina!! –dice sonriente

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-hoe!?!?! –grito Sakura al verse perdida entre los pasillo del hotel- cual era el numero de mi habitación?!?! -se pregunto así misma preocupada, como podía ser tan tonta!?!- uh, a ver… -decía tratando de hacer memoria, mientras caminaba y veía los números de las habitaciones- 30…? No, 31….32……33?...33?, ah!! Si aquí es!!!! –dice entrando rápidamente a la habitación

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-oh si, este es el paraíso –exclamo el ambarino al llegar al área de la piscina del hotel, recorrió el área con la vista, hasta que sus ojos se pararon en una chica en especial- esa si es una verdadera belleza –dice sonriendo al ver bien a su nueva presa, con un hermoso cabello castaño claro casi dorado, largo hasta la cintura, liso con unas pocas ondulaciones en las puntas, el cuerpo? Oh, kami!!!! Ese cuerpo ere digno de una Diosa, una cintura pequeña, un pechos perfectos!!!! Y un trasero, wow! Así era como le gustaban las mujeres!!! –Mientras estoy aquí podré disfrutar de esa belleza, antes de volverle a ver la fea cara de Kinomoto – se dice así mismo mientras se acercaba a la chica

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Sakura dejaba sus cosas en una de las mesas del área de la piscina, primero tomaría un poco de sol mientras leia un libro, y después se metería a la piscina para refrescarse, ah… necesitaba relajarse y alejarse un poco de Tai que la volvía loca!!!!!

-hola, preciosa

Sakura escucho una voz masculina a sus espaldas, a decir verdad una voz masculina bastante conocida, decidió voltearse a ver quien era. Para su gran sorpresa se encontró con un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro que le sonreía, no podía ser cierto!!! Que hacia el ahí!??!?!?!? No podía tener una peor suerte!?!?!?!!

-ho…hola… Kenshin –le saludo, que hacia Kenshin ahí? Lo había conocido hace un par de años cuando fue de viaje a Hong-Kong con su hermano y la novia de el, conoció a Kenshin en un café, y desde esa día ese chico se le había pegado como un chicle!!! Oh, que horror! Todavía recordaba es día, la novia de su hermano la había convencido prácticamente obligado de quitarse su "disfraz" como le llamaba Fuutie a su forma de vestir, y se vistiera como una chica normal, y realmente se arrepentía de ello, había dado gracias a Dios el día que dejaron China y alejarse del chico

-cuanto tiempo –dice el chico viéndola de arriba abajo- estos años te han favorecido bastante, te as puesto mas hermosa!

-um… gracias Kenshin –dice al esmeralda apenada, acaso ese chico nunca la dejaría en paz!?!?! Se arrepentía de no haberse quedado con Tomoyo y los chicos en el parque

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Ah!! Mierda! Justo cuando estaba apunto de saludar a la chica, ese bastado se le atravesó y le hablo primero!! Ah!!! Tenia ganas de matarlo!!! Pero ya que? Tenia que esperar a que ese maldito hijo de puta se fuera, para poder acercarse a ella.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima, era hermosa !! Llevaba un bikini blanco que se le veía perfecto, y tenia puesto unos mini shorts de Jean que la hacían verse aun mas sexy, y recién se había dado cuenta de que poseía unos ojos verdes hermosos!!! Como dos esmeraldas, las esmeraldas mas bellas que había visto en su vida, oh Dios! Era perfecta!! Nunca en su vida había quedado como un entupido frente a la belleza de un mujer!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

-no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Saku –dice Kenshin tocando el cabello de la esmeralda- se me hizo muy difícil no ver tu belleza para iluminar mi día –Sakura rodó los ojos y se separo un poco de el ya que estaban casi rozando narices

-um.. jeje… Kenshin… eh.. gracias… -decía riendo nerviosa al ver lo cerca que estaba el chico de ella- um… bueno… eh…fue un placer verte pero…. Eh mi…mi…mi novio! Si eso… mi novio me esta esperando y creo que mejor me voy –dice retrocediendo lentamente

-novio? Tu no tienes novio Sakura –reía Kenshin

-eh… claro que tengo! –se defendió

-aja si claro, quien es tu novio Saku??? –pregunto burlonamente el chico, obviamente Sakura no podía tener novio, ella es SU Sakura

-eh… el…mi novio… um –decía nerviosa la bella esmeralda

-yo soy su novio –dice una voz firme a sus espaldas- algún problema? Este hombre te esta molestando cariño? –pregunto el chico castaño abrazando a Sakura por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonroje

-eh, no claro que no, solo hablaba un poco con ella –decía nervioso Kenshin ante la mirada asesina del "novio" de Sakura- eh… Kenshin Takamine -dice extendiendo la mano hacia el chico castaño que abrazaba a Sakura

-Shaoran Li –responde el ambarino con desconfianza

_-"QUE?!?!?!?!?!?! No no no no no!! KAMI NO!! SHAORAN LI?!!??! Kami no me quieres!!! Porque me haces esto!!! Vamos tranquila Sakura vamos Sakura tranquila respira, respira, el no se tiene que enterar que tu eres la fea Kinomoto, no puede ser tan difícil ocultárselo, verdad?" –_pensaba nerviosa la Esmeralda

-eh bueno, fue un placer volverte a ver Sakura –decía el chico Takamine acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla – eh bueno, nos vemos- dice alejándose rápidamente antes de darle el beso al ver la mirada asesina de Shaoran, no le convenía acercarse a ella

-uff, por fin –suspiro la chica Kinomoto- gracias

-siempre será un placer ayudar a una bella dama en problemas –dice galante

-jejejeje –ríe nerviosa la ojiverde, ese chico era un mujeriego!!!- bueno gracias por todo, yo mejor me voy –dice dándose media vuelta para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones

-espera –dice el ambarino cogiéndola por el brazo- ya que te ayude, por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre

-eh..mi…mi..mi nombre?!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Acseisks: ah!!!!!xfin!! me tarde toda una vida en actualizar yo loc!! Y PERDON!!! Jaja pero esqloa dmito soy un poco perezosa! Pero la cosa esq actualiza después de varios meses jeje, kiero agradecerle a mi hermanita ROCY!! Q fue de gran ayuda!! Hermana te kero!!!

Gracias por los RR!!!! Los amo!!!!! Me encataria responderselor pero no me da el tiempo!!!!!!!!


End file.
